


Calystegia

by pantherophis



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantherophis/pseuds/pantherophis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studying is boring - especially if you have to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calystegia

**Author's Note:**

> [bindweed: "insinuation"]

“What’re you working on there, kid?”

Jude doesn’t look up from his textbook. “Cell biology.”

“Oh, I remember that one. Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell, right?

Jude sighs.

\- 

Alvin doesn’t have to ask what the subject is this time; he sees the red muscle illustrations from where he’s sitting.

“Anatomy now, huh? I can give you a personal lesson on that one.”

Jude groans.

-

There’s too much text in this book, and whenever there is an illustration, Alvin can’t even tell what it’s supposed to be.

“Sooo… this one is?”

“Oh.” Jude looks over his shoulder with a patient smile. “It’s about gene expression, mostly on polymerases.” When Alvin stares back at him, Jude adds, “It’s kind of dry, to be honest.”

“Sounds like it.” He falls back on the bed. “Tell me when you’re ready to express _your_ genes.”

“ _Alvin_.”


End file.
